Hello, I'm The Doctor!
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: "Quick! What's the first thing you'll need?" "A Doctor?" A short one-shot exploring a line from How To Train Your Dragon. Now a two-shot. Cover art done by the incredible TheLastNightFury.
1. Chapter 1

**So, on my shout-outs for my story Blows to the Head and unlikely Consequences I gave a few shout-outs to a few authors. Well, I have one more I forgot, and it goes to: **

**Omegaman17. **

**See, they're one of my most loyal followers (one of them, I have TONS AND TONS of loyal followers and I love you all so much even if you only read a few of my stories), but yeah, Omegaman17 has written a few stories, none of which have gotten many reviews. So, yes. I would totally check them out. :) **

**This is my FIRST EVER crossover, and my FIRST EVER Doctor Who fanfiction (10th Doctor, just so you all know). I really hope you all like it. :) **

A five-year-old Hiccup wandered through Raven Point. He knew the forest better than anyone else in the village. He especially loved exploring, even at a young age. Normally, the other Vikings were learning how to wield their first weapons at the age of five. Hiccup, instead, didn't find point in learning how to use a sword, or a bludgeon, or a mace, or a bola, or an axe, or a dagger.

He kept a small knife with him, but even then, the blade was dull, and couldn't do any harm. He couldn't even cut a piece of fresh bread with it. Still, though, having a knife made him feel safer.

He came to a stream, with stones poking out of the water, forming the perfect path to get across. Hiccup hopped from stone to stone with almost flawless balance. He had done it a lot in the past.

He knew his father would get angry with him for being in the forest alone, but Hiccup didn't understand why. It wasn't like anything in the forest was going to hurt him…

Right?

Hiccup suddenly heard a noise. It was a very strange noise; one he had never heard before. He spun around in a circle, grabbing his small knife and holding it in his shaking hands.

Now, more than ever, he wished that he had training in weapons.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Right in front of him, a blue (dark, dark blue, just a little bit lighter than the color of the ocean), box-like-object appeared. No, it _appeared_. Just out of thin air, there it was.

There were letters on the side of the box, and Hiccup couldn't help but look closer.

POLICE BOX

Hiccup didn't know what that meant, but his imaginative, five-year-old mind decided that it was nothing bad. If it were something bad, it would be attacking him.

Right?

He sheathed his knife and took a step forward, his feet crunching the dry leaves. He stopped when he was about seven feet (by estimation) away from it, and only because the door to it had opened, and someone had stepped out.

"Blimey, that was a rough landing!" the man shouted as he stepped out of the box. Hiccup stared at him with confusion, taking another small step towards the mysterious man, his interest in the blue thing with a door fading slightly.

Hiccup listened intently to what the man was mumbling;

"Ah, it needs a break...should be up and running in another hour or two, and we can be on our…" He spun around, his chanting coming to an end when he saw Hiccup.

"Hello?" he said. Hiccup took a small step backwards. "Who's this?" the man asked.

"M...my name is Hiccup…" Hiccup got out.

"Hiccup, aye?" the man asked, and Hiccup nodded. "You're not alien are you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I dunno w'at 'dat means," he said. He was missing one of his front teeth, which made his words slurred just slightly.

"How old are you, Hiccup?" the man asked. "Seven? Six?"

"Ffftive," Hiccup said, holding up five of his fingers.

"Are you afraid, Hiccup?" the man asked.

Hiccup shook his head in denial. "Not 'weally," he said.

"Okay then," said the man. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

"Doc'tor?" Hiccup asked. The Doctor nodded. "What 'tat mean?" Hiccup questioned. "What does D...Doc..tor…?" The Doctor nodded. "...Mean?" Hiccup finished.

"Well, a Doctor is…" the Doctor started, and the paused. "You really don't know what a doctor is?" he asked.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Where are we, Hiccup?" the Doctor asked.

"Berk," Hiccup answered as if it were obvious.

"No, I mean, what time are we in?" the Doctor rephrased his previous question.

"I dunno," Hiccup said. "My Dad tells me, but I can never remem'bor what it is."

The Doctor examined Hiccup's clothes, and the knife at his belt. "Who are you, Hiccup?" he asked him. "What people group are you from?"

"Pe'pol group?" Hiccup asked. "I'm a Viking. Does 'tat count, Doc'tor?"

The Doctor didn't really listen to his last question, though. He was looking at the blue box intently.

"Looks like we got a bit off track, girl," he said, patting the side of it. Hiccup tilted his head sideways.

"Why do you talk to your box?" Hiccup asked.

"It's called a TARDIS," the Doctor answered, sounding a tad bit offended. Hiccup looked at him with confusion. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Hiccup stared at him. "Ah, never mind," the Doctor said.

"What does it do?" Hiccup said.

"Well...it's…" The Doctor tried to think of someway to explain to Hiccup just what a "spaceship" was. Since he was a Viking, the Doctor knew he had gone far back into the past. Hiccup probably didn't even know what tennis shoes were.

"It's my traveling...thing," the Doctor settled for.

"Where do you travel?" Hiccup asked.

The Doctor was slowly beginning to like this little boy, simply because of how unafraid and curious he was. The TARDIS just appeared in front of him, and yet he didn't seem so shocked, which made talking to him all the easier.

"I travel all sorts of places!" the Doctor said. "Everywhere, I suppose. Yes, that's it. I travel everywhere, Hiccup."

"That is really cool," Hiccup said. "What do you do?"

Before the Doctor could answer, they heard the roar of a dragon. Hiccup looked behind him, just as a Nadderhead came into view.

"Oh no," Hiccup muttered.

"Is that a dragon?" the Doctor asked, squinting. "Oh, blimey! That is a dragon! Incredible!"

Hiccup, on the other hand, ran towards the Doctor and hid behind him.

"Dragons are bad," he said. "They like to eat Vikings. My Dad told me they do."

The Nadder roared, and then sprang towards him.

"Well in that case I guess we should _move_!" the Doctor shouted, opening the door to the TARDIS and shoving Hiccup inside, following closely afterwards. He shut the door behind them both, and then turned around to find Hiccup staring at the TARDIS in awe.

"This is so cool!" he shouted. "Can the dragon get us in here?"

"Nope," said the Doctor, popping the _P_. "We're safe." He was partially relieved that Hiccup didn't seem scared or shocked by the size of the TARDIS's inside. Normally, people freaked out.

"This is awesome!" said Hiccup. "So is this what you do? Do you help people?"

"I help all sorts of people," the Doctor said.

"Cool!" said Hiccup. "Someday, I want to help all sorts of people, too!"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm sure you will," he said.

Hiccup had a million questions, and he didn't stop asking them. His questions made sense, too, and the fact that he never seemed shocked or scared by the answers the Doctor gave him also made the Doctor fascinated. He was incredibly smart for a five-year-old.

Sooner than later, the TARDIS was ready to fly again.

"Alright then!" said the Doctor, messing with the gears of the TARDIS. "It looks like it's time for me to go for now."

"Will you come back and visit again?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe," the Doctor said offhandedly, shoving a lever downwards. "Maybe not. You never really know with time."

"Oh, well," Hiccup said, "thank you for saving me from the dragon. Dragons are mean."

"You're welcome, Hiccup," the Doctor said. "Do you have anywhere you should be?"

"I _should _be home," Hiccup said guiltily. "My Dad doesn't like it when I stay away for very long, so I guess...I guess I should be heading back. But thank you for...everything, I suppose."

The Doctor smiled as Hiccup exited the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. Then, he heard the humming sound again, and spun around, just as the TARDIS vanished just as it had appeared.

Hiccup ran home. He couldn't wait to tell people what he had found.

Of course, no one believed him; they thought it was just Hiccup making up his own stories. And Doctor? What did that mean? Some of the younger kids said that Hiccup could have dreamed it, but Hiccup knew better.

* * *

_**TEN YEARS LATER… **_

"...The Gronckle!" Gobber announced, putting his hand onto the lever.

"Wait wait wait!" Snotlout shouted, running forward. "Aren't you gonna teach us _first!?" _

"I believe in learning on the job!" said Gobber, shoving the lever downwards. A Gronckle burst out of it as soon as the doors were open.

"Today's lesson is all about survival!" Gobber shouted. "If you get blasted, you're dead!"

_Gee, thanks for the encouraging words, Gobber, _Hiccup thought.

"Quick!" Gobber exclaimed. "What's the first thing you'll need?"

Hiccup thought back to all those years ago, when that mysterious man in the box had saved him from a dragon.

"A Doctor!?" Hiccup shouted.

Of course, he was ignored, just as he always was for bringing up The Doctor. Fishlegs guessed "Plus five speed" and then Astrid guessed "A shield" correctly.

Despite how many times people tried to tell Hiccup that the Doctor was just his imagination, he still knew that he had met him in the past, and that he really _was _real.

Too bad there was no way for him to prove it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**So, listen up: I did some research, and I learned that the word "Doctor" didn't actually exist back in Viking times. SO, THIS IS MY THEORY, AND NO ONE WILL EVER NOT EVER BE ABLE TO TELL ME OTHERWISE! Hiccup met the Doctor at a young age, and then THAT'S what made him shout "A DOCTOR!?" when Gobber asked what they needed. **

**It's the theory I have chosen to stick with. :) **

**Until next story! :) **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! Another chapter! YAY! *fist pump* Enjoy! :D **

"You did great on training today, Astrid," Hiccup said as he walked alongside her.

Astrid shrugged. "Well, I learned from the best," she said.

"Oh, great!" Hiccup said. "Who's he?"

She laughed and whacked his forearm. "You know, I'm trying to compliment you," she said. "Don't ruin it."

Hiccup laughed as he rubbed his newly bruised arm, but his smile faded when he heard a familiar sound. At first, he thought he was just hallucinating, but looking at Astrid, he knew that he wasn't.

"Hiccup," she said, drawing her axe, "what is it?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you," Hiccup said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Astrid said, stepping forward, holding her axe threateningly. She looked at Hiccup in confusion. "Well?" she said. "Aren't you gonna do something, Dragon Boy?"

Behind him, Toothless growled, his eyes glued to the area ahead of them. The sound got louder.

"Nope," Hiccup said. "And quite honestly, you shouldn't try doing anything, either."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded in the direction from which the sound was now loudest, and Astrid turned, just in time to watch a tall, square, blue box appear. Astrid gasped, dropping her axe and taking a step backwards.

"Hiccup," she said. "I-is that…"

"Yep," Hiccup said. "I've told you about it before, but you really didn't believe me." Astrid only continued to stare.

"I didn't know you were being...well..._serious_," Astrid said, stepping towards the box. "What does it do again?"

As if on cue, the door swung open. Toothless growled, stopping when Hiccup put his hand on Toothless' head to silence him. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, glancing about his surroundings.

"Weeeeelp, not much has changed here," he said.

Astrid stared at him. The Doctor turned, coming face to face with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless.

"Blimey!" the Doctor shouted, stepping towards them. Astrid took a step backwards, and Toothless growled again. "Is that you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"What was your name?" the Doctor said, mostly to himself. "It was something interesting...what was it? Cough? Sneeze?"

"_Hiccup_," Hiccup corrected.

"Ah, right!" the Doctor said. He grabbed Hiccup's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Good to see you again, Hiccup!" he said. "And...well, you're all grown up."

Hiccup nodded yet again.

"How old are you now?" the Doctor asked. "Thirteen...fourteen…?"

"Fifteen," Hiccup said. "I'll be sixteen soon."

"Ah, well, congratulations!" the Doctor said.

Hiccup suddenly remembered Astrid and Toothless. "Oh," he said, "Doctor, I would like you to meet my friends, Astrid and…" He turned around, just to find that neither of them were anywhere to be seen. "Toothless," Hiccup finished lamely.

The Doctor looked up. "There's one," he said. Hiccup followed his gaze. Astrid was up in the tree, clinging to a branch to keep herself from falling off.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said. "What are you…" He cut himself off by laughing. Astrid glared at him. "Astrid, it's safe!" Hiccup promised.

Astrid growled under her breath, and then lowered herself to the ground, landing with perfect balance in front of the Doctor.

"You don't have to be afraid...Astrid, was it?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm not afraid," Astrid huffed angrily, crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh, sure," the Doctor said. "Alright, you said there was another one."

"Oh, right," Hiccup said. "Toothless!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Toothless?" the Doctor asked. "My, you have strange names…"

"No, Toothless is my dragon," Hiccup said hastily.

"Really," the Doctor said, almost in disbelief. "Last time I checked you and the dragons were enemies."

"Well, we _were_," Astrid said, "until this guy-" She grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders, "-ended it."

The Doctor stared at Hiccup. "Really," he said. Hiccup nodded.

"It was no big deal," Hiccup said. "I just...yeah, lost this," he gestured to his prosthetic. "But it was a few months ago. It's fine now."

"You know, Hiccup," the Doctor said, "where I come from, you'd be called a hero."

"I'm called a hero here, too," Hiccup said.

"Where do you come from?" Astrid asked.

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter now," the Doctor said. "We've got to find your dragon, haven't we?"

"Right," Hiccup said. "Toothless!"

Astrid turned around. "I found him!" she shouted. Toothless was on top of the TARDIS, sniffing it intently, growling and purring both at the same time.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "Well, that's interesting."

"He's not going to break it, is he?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah," the Doctor said. "It's not a problem." It was then that he realized the door was open. Toothless must have noticed at the same time, too, because he walked inside.

"Okay, bit of a problem now," the Doctor said, running forward, Hiccup and Astrid in tow. As they ran inside the TARDIS, Astrid gasped.

"Out!" the Doctor said to Toothless, pointing towards the doors. "Go on! Go on, then!"

Toothless huffed, yet complied, slinking out the door. The Doctor shut it behind the dragon. Astrid gazed around the TARDIS in shock.

"What?" she said. "This is...it's...it's…"

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor said. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space!"

Astrid continued to stare. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she muttered.

"Ah, well, yes, it does seem to have that effect on some people," the Doctor said. Astrid then proceeded to rush out of the TARDIS, and Hiccup and the Doctor followed her. This time, the Doctor made sure he shut the doors behind him.

Astrid circled the TARDIS while Hiccup and the Doctor approached Toothless. Toothless was looking at them, purring happily, only something was out of place.

There was a fez sitting on his head.

"Noooo, no!" the Doctor shouted angrily. He took the fez off Toothless' head and put it on his own. "This, is mine," the Doctor said.

Toothless snorted, glaring at the Doctor. Lifting his tail, he knocked the hat off his head. The Doctor muttered "Ouch" while Toothless went for the fez. "Hey!" the Doctor shouted. "Give it here, you crazy dragon!"

Instead of complying, Toothless turned and bolted in the opposite direction. The Doctor took off running after him.

"So, who is he?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"No idea, to be frank," Hiccup admitted. "He calls himself the Doctor."

"But Doctor what?" Astrid asked.

"Oy, well that's a first!" the Doctor called over his shoulder. He stopped chasing Toothless once the dragon outran him. He put his hands on his knees and panted. Toothless walked up to him, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"You know what?" the Doctor said, straightening up. "Keep it."

Toothless looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, you heard me!" the Doctor said. "You can keep it."

Toothless growled happily, and then bounded off, careful as to make sure the fez didn't fall off his head.

"Well, I just came for a visit," the Doctor said, approaching Hiccup and Astrid. "And I think I've invented the fez a few centuries earlier now that I've given it to your dragon."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Toothless, who was admiring his reflection in a nearby lake.

"Yeah, well, I think he likes it," Hiccup said.

"Ah, good," the Doctor said. "Well, I've best be off."

"Hang on," Astrid said. "I have questions, Doctor."

"No time," the Doctor said.

"What do you have to do that's better?" Astrid said.

"Oh, all sorts of things," the Doctor said. "Timey wimey stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Hiccup laid a hand on the girl's shoulder in a silent, _"Don't say anything else," _which Astrid quickly caught.

"Well, Hiccup, it's great to see you again," the Doctor said. "Glad to see you're staying out of trouble."

Hiccup nodded. The Doctor smiled at them one last time, just before walking into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him.

"What-" Astrid asked, just to be stopped when Hiccup held up a hand.

"Watch," he said.

Astrid stared at the TARDIS, and gasped when it vanished into thin air, the sound they had heard earlier returning as it went.

"Wow," Astrid breathed. "Snotlout and the twins are _never _going to believe this."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**So, a Guest reviewer wanted me to make this a two-shot, and so a two-shot it is! :) My brother also mentioned me doing something else with this, so, yes, here it is! I hope you all liked it! :D Until next time!**

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
